The present invention relates in general to game racket handles and more particularly concerns a novel molded plastic game racket handle and method of its construction characterized by an excellent bond of the grip to the handle established while the handle is being molded in a time-saving process.
Molded plastic handles for game rackets are generally known to the art. The handle sections of the racket frame are placed in a mold, which is then filled with a plastic material which forms the racket handle when hardened. The handle is then wrapped with a strip of material, usually leather or rubber, to form a grip around the handle.
A disadvantage with this method is that two steps are requuired: (1) molding the handle and (2) wrapping the grip about it. Another disadvantage is that the grip is glued to the handle, which creates a less than permanent bond. The glues may also be hazardous in their uncured state.
With the molding process, there is the disadvantage that a mold release material is required between the mold and the molded plastic handle. Futhermore, the demolding time and the mold heat control are somewhat critical in the formation of an adequate handle.
It is an important object of this invention to provide an improved game racket handle with a grip and method of its manufacture which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages enumerated above.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with a more permanent bond between the handle and the grip without the use of glue.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a method that does not require mold release.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a method that has less critical time and heat requirements.